Dana Ward (Prequel)
Dana Ward (born July 11, 1995) is a student at Blackwell Academy and classmate of protagonist Chloe Price in Life is Strange: Before the Storm. She originally appeared in the first game, Life is Strange. Personality Dana is very dedicated to her role in The Tempest, judging by the fact that she is training with tongue-twisters before the play's performance, and does not notice Chloe's attempts to talk to her. Appearance Dana has light brown hair, ponytail, blue eyes and white skin. In the scene where she is rehearsing her lines for the school play The Tempest, she wears gold triangular earrings, a necklace, a sweater and a pink bracelet, torn jeans and sneakers. In the second episode, before the performance, Dana is wearing a flowery head necklace, a flowery white nylon shirt and black torn pants. Episode One - "Awake" Dana is seen practicing for the school play The Tempest alongside Hayden Jones. She tells the director, Mr. Keaton, that she's having trouble understanding the line "My affections are then most humble; I have no ambition to see goodlier man." Chloe has the option to tell her that her character Miranda, is either naive and inexperienced or that she found the love of her life. Episode Two - "Brave New World" Dana performs as Miranda at the play. She later bows to the crowd alongside Nathan at its conclusion. Relationships * Hayden Jones - When in the drama classroom in the first episode, the two are both playing roles in the The Tempest performance; Dana playing Miranda, and Hayden playing Miranda's lover Ferdinand. Their relationship seems to be somewhat friendly but mostly neutral. * Rachel Amber - In Episode 1, Dana compliments Rachel's clothing when in the drama classroom, suggesting a somewhat positive relationship on Dana's side. * Logan Robertson - A letter under Logan's name can be found in the drama makeup and changing room. Evidently, Dana had been Logan's love interest prior to the events of the original Life is Strange. * Travis Keaton - Her drama teacher Mr. Keaton compliments her performance as Miranda and patience in working with Hayden despite her co-star forgetting his lines so frequently. * Nathan Prescott - In Episode 2, Dana appears to feel sorry for Nathan if he cries at the play. They are later seen bowing to the crowd together. * Victoria Chase - It appears that Dana and Victoria have a much better relationship than in the first game, probably because both have an interest in the Vortex Club. But it is likely one-sided because Victoria doesn't seem to care about Dana, while if Victoria passes out due to being drugged, Dana will look out for her and check on her to see if she's alright. Trivia * Dana really wants to be part of the Vortex Club in her senior year. pt-br:Dana Ward (Prequel) ru:Дана Уорд (Приквел) Category:Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Episode 1: Awake Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Blackwell Academy Students (Before the Storm) Category:Episode 2: Brave New World Characters Category:Episode 3: Hell Is Empty Characters Category:Minor Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Before the Storm